


Dovahkiin-kin

by SleeplessBug



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Once I think of the babies name he'll get a tag, Out of Character, can yo utell i ran out of motivation, four or five mentions of dead bodies, ohyeah, sofie and alesan are just mentioned, there's like, theres a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: I'm gonna be honest I don't even know what I'm doing
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"SERVENT!"

The Dragonborn let out a sputter as a voice echoed through his head, his drink spilling onto the ground. A few bar patrons looked over at him as he started to cough.

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! I DEMAND YOU RETURN TO MY HOUSE IMMEDIATLY! ... Why are you coughing?"

The Dragonborn excused himself to a quiet corner of the bar, letting out another few coughs.

"I was getting drunk. Why do you need me?"

"Because someone broke in,"

"You are a daedric lord,"

"You have my mace,"

"You. Are. A. Daedric. Lord."

"Just get over here before I make another poor fool deal with this... thing the person left,"

"... What did they leave?"

"I believe you mortals refer to them as 'babies'"

A long moment of silence as The Dragonborn slowly got up, putting down his cup.

".... Servant?"

"You touch that baby I will travel to your dimension and slap you,"

The Dragonborn imagined if any of the other Daedric Princes were listening to his conversation with The Lord of Domination, they would be mildly concerned, or laughing, or both. He left the tavern he was in, setting his sight to that house that still had the rotting body of those two poor souls. Not that he felt bad for it, but they probably wouldn't get a burial.

"One ride to Markarth, please,"

"Right away, climb on up, and we'll be off,"

Markath was such a big city, it took The Dragonborn more than a few hours to find the house. But, he did, and pushed the door open, getting hit with an even stronger smell of death than the last time he had been there. 

He put on his most sarcastic tone of voice, huh, he was really pushing his with not getting killed right now, wasn't he?

"Oh My Lord~? I'm heeerreeee~"

"Get down to my shrine before I send the knives in this damned house after you,"

"Right away,"

He may have a minimal capacity to feel fear, but he knew better than to harass the Daedric Princes too much, so he hurried down to the shrine that was hidden under the house. And, as the Prince had promised, there was a baby laying in front of the shrine. With a very much dead High Elf laying near it.

"..."

"The Elf died on its own,"

"Riiight,"

He looked back down at the baby- he could only assume they were a High Elf as well. He carefully picked them up, and they let out a soft whimper.

He let out a shaky breath and looked at the shrine.

"Do you have any idea why the hell they were brought here?"

"Nefarious reasons, no doubt, but now the child is your problem,"

He stared at the child, before taking a few steps away from the alter.

"Alright then,"


	2. Lydia!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He bassicaly said his name so uh, that's fun
> 
> This man has a thing with plants and also when I said out of character I didn't just mean one character

"My Thane, if you don't mind me asking, what on earth, are you holding?"

The Dragonborn looked up from the bundle in his arms to Lydia, who was sitting in a chair. He forgot she cared for his children while he was out insulting Miraak for stealing Dragon Souls. Among other things.

"Oh, I found a baby,"

"..."

He looked up to her, her expression glazed with confusion; he held the child so she could see it.

"You know, Daedric Prince stuff,"

Lydia stood up and moved to view over his shoulder, the child was sleeping.

"I'm not too sure what to name him, considering I named myself after a plant of all things,"

Lydia let out a knowing chuckle, her hair landing on his shoulder as he sat back on the chair. He looked around the room.

"Maybe you should stick with the plant theme, you call Sofie and Alesan 'Sproutlings' don't you?"

"Yeah but like, I don't even know if Thistle's have sproutlings! And their names aren't like, Nirnroot or something-"

A knock on the door cut off their conversation, Lydia answered the door as The Dragonborn attempted to calm the child. She returned with the Courier, who had yet another letter.

It was from Ulfric, it was a request for him and his kin to meet him at his hold. Once the Courier left, they looked back at eachother.

"... Well shit now I have to find a name for him,"

"Good luck, My Thane,"


End file.
